Kaizo
Kaizo also known as Silver Eye Kaizo, is one of the best marksmen to have ever served the Marines and was given the position of of an entire group of battle ships and is refereed to as Commander Kaizo to the Marines. Not only does he serve as a Marine he also serves as their , hunting every wanted pirate who approaches his domain and so far not a single pirate was able to escape him. His main base of operation resides in the , Marine Headquarters South Branch. Appearance Kaizo is a tall muscular yet skinny 19 year old man with long, knee-length silver hair. He has three marks of red highlights on the roots of his hair, one being three strains of bangs danggling over his forhead and two spots of red on both sides of it. He has red, sharp eyes, his glare is makes a person feel like its piercing through their soul. He is always seen wearing a black leather jacket that reveals the lower half of his stomach with a white fur collar that covers up his neck. His jacket has four buttons around the chest with yellow lining around it and on the sleeves. He also wears black leather pants with torn ankle bottoms and yellowing lining running straight down the legs. He wears red wristbands on his wrist with black, fingerless gloves. Around his waist is a brown utility belt that contains a holster on both sides of his hips for his pistols and a pocket for each type of bullets for his ammunition. As a child, Kaizo wasn't as skinny as he is now and wasn't as tall either. Ever during this time he had long, knee-length silver hair (even though it wasn't all that tall at the time) but without the red highlights at the roots of his hair however he still had 3 strains of bangs but was silver at the time. He wore common clothes of his home island that consisted of a black sweater with red lining on the sleeves and blue shorts also with red lining running down the leggings but were all torn and ragged due to all the beatings he took and always had bruises that it quickly became his common look. After his ten years of training as a young Marine, Kaizo's outfit was changed to what we all know today, however his hair seemed to be far different then it is now, for it appeared to be straightened and flowing with a lot more strains of hair over his forhead as bangs. His hair also seemed to have one large ounce of hair with large spot of red highlights instead of having three spots. 7.3 Young Kaizo.jpg|Kaizo at age six 7.8 Kaizo as a young Marine.jpg|Kaizo at age sixteen, as a young Marine 7.7 Full Apperance.png|Kaizo's Full Appearance 7.8 Kaizo without his shirt.jpg|Kaizo without his shirt Personality Kaizo always maintains a stern, serious, and distanced personality. Outside of situations where he feels confident in battle, he rarely smiles or laughs. Even in moments that are particularly tough on his allies and would warrant sadness, Kaizo chooses to maintain a quiet solemnity rather than outwardly express his emotions. He is very relaxed when it comes to his job and takes his time when doing so. He can be very cold hearted when it comes to his enemies by not showing any mercy as he strikes them down. He is cold towards others, unmoved by and uninterested in what they do or think of him and keeps himself distant towards them. He always has something going on his mind but he refuses to share it to anyone choosing instead to keep to himself. He is very strong willed who doesn't let emotions get the better of him. He is very perceptive, full aware of the limits of his abilities and will use his abilities to the fullest. Kaizo is also very perceptive, fully aware of his surrounds and anyone who might be approaching. He doesn't like to follow protocol and ignores every order he's given by the higher ups and takes care of them his own way. Unlike many marines Kaizo doesn't follow the code of despite how they all feel towards him about it. Many people refer to him as a lose cannon and will often talk behind his back not knowing that he knows what their saying but doesn't care enough to react to it. Kaizo cares little about the people around him and will often do things by himself without the help of his crewmen and keep his focus on his target. Kaizo has a personal pride to be the best no matter what and when ever he meets someone who manages to over come his abilities and gets away from him he would make it his personal goal to take them down no matter the cost and would chase them to the ends of the earth if he has to. One of Kaizo's most prominent characteristics is a strong respect towards his weapons and shooting prowess. Since ammo is a limited resource he believes mindless shooting is a waste of power and ammo. Instead he believes that bullets should be savored and used wisely, because of this Kaizo only fires his guns when he has a solid plan of what to do with that bullet and only fires one at a time to figure what he plans to do with his next one before he fires unlike his fellow officers who fire randomly. He would get frustrated if a bullet or canon ball were wasted for no reason and would do his best to make sure that would never happen again. Its because of this belief that he became one of the greatest marksmen in the . Along with that belief he also takes good care of his weapons. Often polishing them whenever he gets the chance and repairing them if they were ever damaged. Relationship Marines Kaizo is not afraid to oppose the high rankings of the Marines or the World Government, going as far as to disobey direct orders and hang up on them before they have a chance to say anything else. He has close ties to many of the marines high ranking officers by close and personal ties during his several years in training with them and many of years working with them. He is very calm towards his officers on his marine ship even though he often gives them the cold shoulder and ignores any comments they say. He even goes as far as to abandon them in mid battle to achieve his common goal of taking out his target who is the leader of the enemies. Westwood Flint Kaizo has close ties with Westwood Flint as he is a personal aquatints from their days of training in Marine academy. Because they have known each other for a long time, they have grown to know each other well, however Kaizo has never gave the opportunity to open up even to him. Enemies Unnamed Vice Admiral Kaizo has close personal vendetta against a specific Vice Admiral. Though the name of this Vice Admiral is a mystery to everyone else he goes so far as to say he "despises this mans very existence." No one knows how these two are connected or why Kiazo has so much hatred towards him. Tiger D. Alec Kaizo has a strong desire to hunt down Alec ever since he escape from him when they first encountered. He now follows Alec where ever he goes claiming he needs to take him down in order to prove that he is superior. He is willing to go so far as to enter the in his pursuit to capturing him despite the higher ups objections to such an act. Abilities and Powers Kaizo is a formidable combatant, as on top of his sheer strength, his marksmanship is at the top of his league that set him apart from most . His skills and abilities far surpasses his current rank as in the Marines but he has revealed to have no interest in achieving a promotion to a higher rank however due to his success as both a Marine and Bounty Hunter, Kaizo has been rewarded for his achievements by being in command of his own squad of Marine vessels. An extremely powerful and strong fighter with immense potential, Kaizo is one of the top fighters in Marine Headquarters South Branch. When taking his stern personality into account, people often fears him more then the captain in charge of the base. Kiazo possesses a very keen and sharp eye allowing him to spot an enemy from far away or in hiding. He is even able to spot an incoming surprise attack and react accordingly in time. This ability allows him to watch and study his opponents carefully and gather info on their battling styles and devise a strategy to take them down. As he studies his opponents fighting styles he is also able to spot various flaws and weaknesses against them by watching the way they fight and spotting behavioral patterns and uses that against them. This sharp visual eyes is especially useful for his marksmanship skills allowing him to fire bullets with perfect accuracy and precision. He has never missed a single shot in his life and never plans to. Tactical and Informational Wit Although he is one of the physical powerhouses of the Marines in the South Blue, Kaizo is also arguably a skilled master tactician of the highest caliber. Physical Abilities Due to years of very hard training, Kaizo has gained extraordinary superhuman physical prowess, particularly, speed and agility, which makes him immensely versatile in close quarter combat. His immense training in snipping and marksmanship also grants him immense power, able to pierce through even the hardest materials and even defeat the strongest enemies using the tremendous power of his marksmanship. Even when he uses his pistols in a physical combat, Kaizo has incredible superhuman physical strength. Capable of dealing crushing damage to his opponents and lift incredibly heavy and large objects with hardly any effort all without the use of his pistols. With his incredible strength, Kaizo is able to punch through solid rock and and buildings with minimal effort. At a very young age he was able to lift boulders over his head as prior to his training. Kaizo possesses tremendous endurance, he has learned to withstand relentless bloody beatings, combined with the years of extremely intense physical training as a young Marine into his young adulthood. Due to this his body has become tremendously tough, able to survive deadly attacks and sever injuries that would kill a normal person without a doubt. XXXXXXXXXX'His pride to being the best is what drives him forward. He is capable of taking many brutal hits and obtain life threatening injuries and would keep fighting no matter the cost. He's willing to go so far as to ignore any warnings or demands from doctors and high ranking officers and join in on the fight despite his weaken condition and still perform excellently.'XXXXXXXXXX Kiazos sheer speed, agility, and reflexes are easily super human. Capable of performing various acrobatic abilities and incredibly swift movements that allows him to leap from great heights and leap from building to building with no difficulty. He is able to move so fast he appears like he's disappearing and reappearing to block quickly made attacks. On numerous occasions, Kaizo has shown being able easily to evade or block high-speed attacks and projectiles that move so fast that it would normally be impossible for an average human to even notice them, much less evade them (But he is mostly able to notice them with the use of his keen eyes). He is able to outrun a fleeing pirate and is able to gain a lot of distance in a swift run in seconds. He is able to take down a large group of enemies before anyone can relies. His amazing agility allows him to easily dodge and evade incoming attacks and provide a swift counter attack. His agility allows him to match against Tiger D. Alec as an equal opponent. Fighting Style Due to his training as a marine, Kazio became a extremely powerful master in duel pistol wielding. A unique fighting style he personally developed himself. With it Kaizo wields his pistols by the barrels of the gun and uses the grip to smack against his enemies. With it he is able to use powerful Marksman Kaizo is portrayed as a virtually unequaled sharpshooter in the Marines, capable of shooting his targets miles away from him further then any canons balls can travel and aim perfectly to hit them at just the right angle with just an ordinary rifle. His special trait is his impeccable sharpshooting skills. He is well known throughout the Marines and the South Blue as a master marksmen who never misses his target. He is able to instantly calculate his trajectories of his attacks as well as the following wind currents that could blow randomly from all around him along with every obstacle that surrounds him and instantly devise a perfect battle measure for his attacks and fire his pistols accordingly, following his calculations with perfect aim and accuracy to ensure that he never misses his shots. Kaizo's marksmanship far exceeds anyone's imagination that with his incredible sharpshooting combined with his keen eye, Kaizo is able gather information and learn about his target for each bullet he fires at them and devise new possibilities to deal with them. Even if he happens to miss his target he is able to gather information on their abilities to assist him on his next shot. Techniques * *'Falcon Heavens Shot:' Kaizo fires a bullet from his pistols at blinding speed. The bullet speed is so fast that wind pressure following the bullet takes the form of a Falcon soaring to its target. Once the bullet makes contact is deals the same amount of damage as if a normal bullet was covered in Haki. This attack is one of Kaizo's most powerful attacks. Equipment Utility Belt Kaizo carries with him a brown colored utility belt around his waist that forms a cross with miniature pockets around it and two holsters on each side of the legs. Pistols Kaizo's weapon of choice are two pistols that he always carries with him on his utility belt where ever he goes. He uses them in combination with a variety of bullets that he carries with him in each pockets for long-range combat. Kaizo has developed his fighting along with his various attacks based around his projectiles and ammunition. He also uses his pistols for close range combat by holding onto them from the opposite end and using the handle for both offensive and defensive combat like mallets, using them to block attacks and bash his opponents. Ammunition Kaizo keeps all his bullets in the pockets of his belt. Whenever he needs to reload his pistols he would grab them from the pockets and reload them. Each pocket contains a special bullet for him to use to help gain the advantage in a battle. Many of his special attacks are the types of bullets he fires and others are combinations he uses with his bullets. History Past Not much is known about Kaizos past except that he had a personal rivalry with a certain Vice Admiral one point in his life that eventually grew to all out hatred over the man. Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Marine Category:Marines Category:Marine Commander Category:Marine Commanders Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Snipers Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:Male Characters